Cooking Festival
by Erune
Summary: Akhirnya setelah sembilan tahun vakum, Cooking Festival kembali diadakan di Konoha.


**A/N: **Karena nggak bisa hunting, panas, laper, seneng dan karena besok ulangan fisika, jadi saya memutuskan untuk bikin fic ini.  
Hope you'll enjoy it ^^  
**disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Cooking Festival**

* * *

"Hei, Naruto! Kau dapat undangannya, nggak?"

"Undangan apa, Kib?" tanyaku kaget pada Kiba. "Kok aku nggak diajak? Aku kan juga mau!"

"Jangan marah, dong! Ini nih, undangannya." Kiba mengeluarkan kertas HVS yang sudah dilipat tiga dari kantong celananya dan Kiba pun membentangkan kertas itu tepat di depan mataku.

~o0o0o0o~_  
Cooking Festival  
Place: Konoha Square  
Time: 10.00 A.M.  
Everybody's welcome!  
Don't forget to bring this invitation._

_By: Hokage a.k.a Tsunade-hime  
_~o0o0o0o~

Ha? Yang kayak gini disebut surat udangan? Duapuluh kata yang terdiri dari seratusduapuluhlima karakter dan seratusempatpuluhtiga karakter dengan spasi. Ditulistangan dengan menggunakan tinta berwarna coklat tanah dan berbahasa Inggris. Kenapa nggak ditulis dengan Bahasa Konoha aja? Tapi bentuk tulisannya lumayan bagus juga sih, tulisannya membentuk gambar pohon cemara. Ada nggak ya, yang punya pikiran sama kayak aku?

"Wow, Cooking Festival. Amplopnya mana?" tanyaku.

"Nggak ada amplop-amplopan," jawab Kiba. "Buat apa juga pake dikasih amplop."

"Terus, tahu darimana kalau kau diundang?"

"Tahu beli di Abang Pein."

"AstagaDRAGOOONHHH, Kiba! Dapet darimana nih undangan?" kataku sewot. Si Kiba sialan ini mulai memancing emosi. "Masa kau diundang, aku nggak!?"

"Yee. Makanya baca bener-bener dong, undangannya! 'Eperibodis welkam'! Semuanya diundang!" Sialan! Si KIba bales nyolot. Tapi emang aku yang salah, sih.

"Terus mana undangan buatku?" tanyaku.

"Nggak ada."

"Sini! Undangan lo buat gue!!!" Aku lepas kontrol dan memegang kerah baju Kiba. Untung saja si Akamaru lagi nggak sama Kiba. Bisa digigit deh kalo Akamaru ngeliat majikannya lagi dipegang-pegang kayak gini.

"_Invitesyion! Invitesyion! Iiiang muau kyam tyu mii!!"_

Apa?! Inpiteson?! Undangan kan maksudnya! Pasti undangan acara Cooking Festival! Harus bergegas! Aku pun segera berlari ke arah suara genit cewek yang jerit-jerit tadi. Sebodo amat sama Kiba. Dia udah kubanting ke kolam bebek.

"Mbak, Mbak! Inpitesonnya satu!" jeritku layaknya memesan bakso di kantin sekolahan.

"Adyuuh. Maav iia, Mas. Di sini nggak jualan petasan," jawab si cewek penyebar undangan yang memakai cadar.

"Inpiteson lho! Bukan petasan! Undangan! Undangan! Undangan Cooking Festival!" jelasku.

"Oh, invitesyion toh, maksyudtnyia. Kallaw Mas mau invitesyionnya, Mas harush bayar."

"Apa?! Masa kertas jelek gini doang aja bayar?!"

"Iia kalaw Mas nggak mmau siy nggak apa-apa." Cewek itu mulai nyuekin aku dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Invitesyion! Invitesyion! Iiiang muau kyam tyu mii!!"

"Naruto, udah dapet undangannya belum?" Kiba yang tadi ambruk tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Belum. Masa disuruh bayar kalo mau undangannya," gerutuku.

"Hei, Mas guanteng iiang bau anjings. Mau beli invitesyion juga?" tawar si cewek. Eh! Setelah mendalami sosok Kiba, cewek itu terlihat agak kaget. Kiba juga terlihat kaget. Mata mereka berbicara. Telepati?

**[Telepati Mode: ON]**

"Ki— Kiba."

"Ka—Kak Hana ngapain jualan gituan? Itu kan undangan -pamflet- gratisan."

"Sssh. Ini rencana korupsi antara Hokage dan Kakak. Kakak butuh duit."

"Tapi, kenapa kakak ngomongnya sok imut gitu?"

"Kakak dipaksa Hokage ngomong kayak gini, biar laku! Ada CCTV tuh di atas pohon. Ntar Kakak digebuk kalo lalai ngelaksanain tugas."

"Kak! Sinyal telepatinya kurang. Aku nggak ngerti apa yang Kak Hana omongin."

"Anjing!"

"Ada apa dengan anjing kita?"

"Kutu, lo! Diem aja deh pokoknya!"

**[Telepati Mode: OFF]**

Kiba membuang tatapannya setelah saling pandang dengan cewek itu.

"Bayar aja deh, Naruto. Daripada nggak ikut festival," saran Kiba.

"Grr... Berapa harganya?" kataku sambil mengambil dompetku yang ada di kantong bagian dalam celanaku.

"Sepuluhribu aja, Mas," kata cewek itu. Sepertinya Kiba mau muntah.

Dengan tidak rela aku memberikan selembar uang sepuluhribu kepada cewek penjual yang matanya sangat berkaca-kaca saat menerima uangku itu. Tapi mataku tidak berkaca-kaca. Kaca-kaca jiwaku yang pecah. Menumpahkan air bah. Goodbye my super ultra lovely money. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Cap jempolku di _watermark_mu akan mempertemukan jalinan cinta kita kembali dan alamat rumahku yang kutorehkan di perutmu akan mempermudah orang yang mendapatkanmu untuk mengembalikanmu kepadaku.

~o0o0o0o~

'_C-Fest telah tiba! C-Fest telah tiba!  
Hore! Hore! Hore!  
Siapkanlah perutmu~  
Jaga agar dia kosong~  
C-Fest telah tiba! C-Fest telah tiba!  
Bisa makan~ Se-pu-as-nya~!!!'_

Wah! March Cooking Festival terdengar sampai rumahku! Pasti sebentar lagi acaranya mulai. Nah, pakai baju apa, ya? Harus yang spesial! Soalnya Cooking Festival jarang-jarang diadain. Pertama diadain sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan baru tahun ini diadain lagi.

"Yeah! Pake tuxedo!" seruku saat akhirnya menemukan pakaian yang pantas untukku. Segera kukenakan tuxedo hitam yang apik itu. Tak lupa kuselipkan setangkai mawar merah yang dititipkan Hinata-chan padaku saat malam Valentine dua tahun yang lalu. Sudah dua tahun dititipkan padaku, tapi nggak diminta-minta lagi.

'Guu~'

"Aduh, Guu-chan! Sabar, ya. Sebentar lagi Guu-chan bakal diisi makanan, deh," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus Guu-chan. Siapa Guu-chan? Guu-chan itu perutku. Keterangan selesai.

"Naru~to-koi!" Wah! Pasti Hinata datang menjemputku.

"Naru~to-koi!" Sabar napa?

"Naru~to-kai!" Jah! Monyet si Hinata! Pake acara ngatain tokai segala.

"Hinata! Kok kamu manggil aku Naruto-kai sih?!" bentakku.

"Ng... Bu-bukan aku Na-Naruto. Hiks—"

"Aaa... Iya, iya. Terus siapa dong?" kataku sambil menenangkan pacarku tersayang itu.

"Naru~to—"

"Kai."

"Naru~to—"

"Kai."

Oh. Si duo pisang-stroberi... Biasa, ah. "Hinata, ayo jalan bareng-bareng," ajakku. Aku cuekin aja mereka, toh mereka juga biasa aja. Malah ketawa-ketiwi sendiri.

~o0o0o0o~

"Wuow! Rameeenya!" pekikku layaknya orang kampung. "Ke stan masakan tradisional, modern, China, Eropa, Sunda, Jawa, makanan manis, pedas, asin, asam, semuanya pasti enak rasanya."

Konoha Square hari ini sangat ramai. Tentu saja ramai. Soalnya, sembilan tahun terakhir ini, Cooking Festival tidak diadakan. Soalnya, pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sang Hokage gagal mengeluarkan angka dadu yang tepat. Melempar dadu? Ya. Itu syarat untuk mengadakan Cooking Festival. Pada malam tahun baru, Hokage akan melempar dadu. Dadu khusus itu berwarna putih, beratnya satu kilogram, rusuknya ada duabelas, panjang rusuknya sepuluh centimeter dan sisinya ada enam. Nah, lima dari enam sisi itu bertandakan X berwarna hitam, sedangkan sisi lainnya bertandakan O berwarna merah. Sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, tujuh Hokage gagal mendapatkan sisi dadu bertandakan O.

"Selamat datang di Cooking Festival ke-2! Hari ini, tanggal 23 Agustus 2009, akhirnya kita bisa merayakan kembali event Cooking Festival yang sudah terhenti sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu! Enjoy!!!" Suara pembawa acara yang sangat bersemangat. Lee dan Guy-sensei.

23 Agustus 2009, hari bersejarah bagi warga Konoha. Kenapa tanggal 23 Agustus? Karena saat malam tahun baru itu, sesaat setelah Hokage berhasil melemparkan dadu yang tepat. Hokage menentukan tanggal dan bulan diadakannya festival dengan menggunakan papan ouija atau lebih dikenal sebagai papan jelangkung. Dua Hokage sebelumnya, gagal di tahap ini. Tangan dua Hokage sebelumnya menunjuk ke arah tanggal 29 dan bulan Februari, padahal tahun itu bukanlah tahun kabisat, jadi festival batal dilaksanakan.

Suasana semakin ramai.

"Hinata, sentuhlah jemariku, nanti kamu kesa—" Hinata sudah hilang. Ah, nanti juga pulang sendiri. Nggak usah dicari.

"Naruto, Naruto!"

"Ha? Lho, Chouji. Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah melihatnya.

"Kamu bawa undangannya, nggak?"

"Iya. Nih. Kok di pintu masuk, undangannya nggak diperiksa dulu, ya?"

"Ngapain diperiksa. Nih undangan cuma diambil kode nomor undiannya aja, kok."

"Wuapa?! Sialan! My super ultra lovely money pergi karena ditipu! Rugi abang."

"Halah, lebay. Sini ikut!" kata Chouji sambil menarikku.

-

"Mau apa di bawah panggung ini, Chouji?" tanyaku.

"Dengerin aja baik-baik."

"Oke. Yang beruntung untuk menjadi juri Cooking Contest adalah pengunjung dengan nomor undian 2d4f 568h9h9g7fg8f9!!! Silahkan naik ke atas panggung!"

"Wuah! Nar, nomormu, tuh! Naik sana! Naik," suruh Chouji.

"Males, ah. Cooking Contest makanannya cuma dikit, mending ke stan makanan lain," tolakku.

"Asal tahu saja, ya, Naruto. Makanan di Cooking Contest itu nggak main-main. Beriburiburiburiburibu kali lipat dibanding makanan yang ada di stan-stan itu."

"Masa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"IYA!" Aku pun langsung duduk di bangku juri karena Choji melemparku.

"Pengunjung beruntung berikutnya adalah pengunjung bernomor 767j7k57j5g64l65h!" Itu Chouji!

"Dan yang beruntung selanjutnya adalah pengunjung bernomor 454h5jh45h43h2!" Kiba!

~o0o0o0o~

Rata-rata pesertanya ibu-ibu. Ada juga bapak-bapak. Tapi tidak ada kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek serta anak-anak. Keharuman masakan mereka sangat mempesona. Menggugah selera. Yummy. Berapa lama lagi mereka akan selesai memasak makanan-makanan nikmat itu, sih?! Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Guu-chan sudah sangat kosong isinya?!

"Woi! Lama amat masaknya! Cepetan napa?!" ujar Chouji tak sabar.

"Iya! Nggak tau apa kalo kita udah pada kelap—" Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti. "Hmm. Bau yang sedaaap!"

Aku nggak mencium apa-apa.

'Sssshhh.'

"Oh~ Wangi Surga—" ujar Chouji saat seorang peserta membawa makanannya ke hadapan para juri. "Bidadari, letakkan makanan Surga itu di atas mejaku," kata Chouji manis.

Karena piringnya cuma satu, jadi makannya bergantian. Chouji pertama. Kiba nggak makan, soalnya dia bagian nyium aromanya doang. Dan aku ketiga. Huhuhu, sabar, ya, Guu-chan.

"Oh my darling I love you! Sedap nian!" Chouji pun mengeluarkan note untuk menilai masakan itu. "Nasinya terasa lembut di mulut dan wangi. Pasti kamu memasukkan daun pandan saat menanaknya, kan? Lalu, dagingnya empuk sekali dan kau memotongnya dengan bagus, sehingga mudah memakannya dan warna serta rasanya pun pas. Pasti kau menggunakan kecap cap bebek untuk kecapnya, kan. Dan ragam sayuran pelengkapnya pun berwarna-warni dan cantik. Kau namakan apa masakanmu ini?"

"Grilled rump steak," ujar peserta itu.

"Oke. Saatnya juri Naruto ini yang menilai!" ujarku tak sabar.

"Maaf, juri Naruto," ujar si peserta. "Makanannya sudah dihabiskan juri Chouji."

"Uapa!?" Chouji sialan! Sabar ya, Guu-chan. Masih ada makanan yang lain, kok.

'Sssshhh.'

"Wanginya seperti berada di pulau tropis," ujar Kiba.

"Buah kiwi, buah naga dan mangga yang ditusuk sate ini sangat menawan bentuknya. Rasanya segar. Langsung 'nyess' di mulutku. Sangat pantas disajikan di cuaca panas seperti sekarang. Apa namanya?

"Exotic fruit skewers, Juri," kata peserta.

"Aku! Aku!"

"Maaf, juri Naruto. Sudah habis tanpa tersisa." Aku hanya nangis darah.

_Setelah beratus-ratus peserta lewat, Naruto belum juga mencicipi makanan-makanan tersebut..._

"Akamaru! Wanginya menusuk hidung! Tajam tapi tumpul! Keras tapi lembut!" ujar Kiba saat peserta terakhir membawakan masakannya.

"Ya perut indahku! Aku mau makan makanan itu~ Tapi aku tak sanggup~" Chouji sudah K.O. Saatnya aku beraksi!

"Yey! Juri Naruto ini yang akan menilainya!" Guu-chan, kau tidak akan tersiksa lagi.

Oh, makanan yang cantik. Adonanmu terlihat kenyal. Ada telur yang sangat imut. Sayuran dan daging yang menggoda. Kuah hangat yang siap dihirup. Sungguh sangat sayang untuk dimakan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Demi Guu-chan, kau akan kumakan. Maafkan aku, ramen. Aku pun mengambil sendok bebek dan menghirup kuah ra—

"STOP!" Ampun! Siapa lagi sih yang ngeganggu!

"Woi! Siapa?! Nggak tau lo gue juri di sini!" ucapku dengan bahasa preman.

"Pala lo, Juri! Jurik aja, lo!" balasnya.

"Wahai para jurik-jurik! Bertobatlah!" Muncul pria berambut putih disisir rapi ke belakang dan membawa sabit dari kepulan asap putih di atas panggung, tepatnya di belakang juri-juri.

" Pimpinan aliran!" What! Pimpinan?

"Mau apa kalian?!" koor seluruh warga Konoha di Konoha Square.

"Tidak tahukan kalian, ini hari apa?" kata pimpinan.

"Hari Minggu!!!" koor warga Konoha lagi.

"Ini hari yang suci di bulan yang suci. Bulan puasa. Dan mengapa kalian semua tidak menjalankan ibadah puasa?" kata si pimpinan.

"Oooh iya juga, ya..." kataku dan semua warga Konoha. Tapi, tapi... Ngaa~ Aku laparrrrrrrr!

"Nah, kalau kalian sudah sadar. Hentikanlah acara ini dan pulang ke rumah maasing-masing. Bertobatlah." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, pimpinan itu dan antek-anteknya meninggalkan Konoha Square.

"Nah! Semuanya pulang! Acara Cooking Festival kali ini, DIHENTIKAN! Awas kalo ada yang nggak puasa! Puasa hari ini tinggal tiga jam lagi! Ingat! Di seluruh penjuru kota sudah dipasang CCTV! Yang nggak puasa ditendang dari Konoha!" ucap Hokage. Huks. Aku mau pulang terus nangis karena nggak punya duit buat makan.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/N:** Makasi udah baca X)  
Aneh? Nggak ngerti? Hahah! Maaf... Kalo nggak ngerti silahkan bertanya, memberi saran, memberi kritik, memberi keripik, memberi parsel, memberi apapun. Diterima semuanya.  
Oh iya. Nama makanan ngambil dari game Restaurant City.  
Cooking Festival kayak event di Harvest Moon. Ah, tapi baru-baru ini pas tujuhbelasan, sekolahku ngadain cooking contest.  
Err, mau tanya. Penulisan angka itu digabung atau dipisah? Yang bener dua puluh satu, duapuluh satu, atau duapuluhsatu?  
Review? Perutku sakit kelamaan tengkurep TwT

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat semua yang menjalankan  
Maafin aku ya kalo aku ada salah ^^


End file.
